


A Matter of Presentation

by minkhollow



Category: Sneakers
Genre: Gen, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bishop's got an idea for one of the group's jobs, but he hasn't necessarily thought it through as well as he might have...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> Stocking stuffer for Ponderosa, for Yuletide 2008; thanks to Quinby for the beta-read.  
> Characters belong to Universal Pictures, not me.

"Okay, really, have you given any thought at all to how this would look?"

Whistler hasn't really been paying much attention to the conversation, so far; he knows Bish wrote up something about the latest job the guys took on, but since no one's explained it out loud or rendered it in Braille as of yet, he couldn't really comment on it if he tried. Carl's comment sounds skeptical enough that he thinks it's a good time to tune in, though.

"How what would look?" Bish says.

"Taking Whistler in. Especially the way you wrote it up."

"Oh, come on. No one would look twice--"

Carl sighs. "Oh yes they would. First, people with disabilities get stared at. Whether you think it'd happen or not, people would stare, and it's damn hard to get anything done if people are watching your every move. Second, awkward crossdressing would definitely attract attention. And I know I'd be off my game, so you can't expect someone who can't see what he looks like to do any better."

Whistler does his best not to laugh, but it's not easy. Especially when Bish's response sounds a lot more thoughtful than it probably should, in the work environment.

"You'd probably be surprised."

"...Please. Stop. There are some things I don't want or need to know about, and that - is at the top of the list, right now. Besides, this is San Francisco. If you really want him out there for this, you'd probably attract less attention without the awkward crossdressing."

"Who said it would be--"

"Stop!"

Whistler does laugh, at that, and decides it's high time he weighed in on the matter. "Sorry, Bish. I'm gonna have to agree with Carl on this one, from a purely technical standpoint."

"Which is?"

"If you have me out in the field, that probably leaves Mother monitoring the audio. Without a third party in the van to make sure he and Crease don't kill each other. That could get uglier than any of us need." Besides, Mother just doesn't do as well with the audio. Whistler thinks he ends up jumping at shadows too much to really be effective.

Bish sighs. "You have a point there, I guess. All right, we'll figure out another way around this."


End file.
